Shinigami's Choice
by Mizuno Mouri
Summary: (( 2+4/4+2, 5+2/2+5, Yaoi, Shounen Ai, AU *Chapters 1 and 2 are up of 4 ))This is the third fic for a large arc of mine called "Fates Befallen." You're wondering how Duo ended up in Saria and Shroud? Well, you questions are answered! You'll even find out


Shinigami's Choice

Shinigami's Choice (Currently Incomplete)

By Mizuno Mouri 

Notes: This is the third fic in an Arc of stories. It's apart of the "Fates Befallen" Arc. Overall in this portion you will find some naughty humor, lemon, slight language, and very hentai characters. This explains how Duo came to Saria, and all that jazz. We also get to find out exactly what he had to do with Wufei … :: Buwahaha ::

Disclaimers: I own nothing; I'm making nothing off of this. So don't sue ^^;; Gundam Wing is owned by more powerful people than myself. I wish I were one of them! The only thing I can claim are the original characters that appear in this story; the world I have also created is mine, deal. I make absolutely not money off of this.

Dedications: This is for my beloved, Nat. I miss you, lots.

Chapter One 

My name's Duo Maxwell. Now hold on a sec, I know what you're already thinking how can a guy with the name Duo Maxwell have anything of great importance to talk about? Plain and simple to the trained eye? I think not.

Now what if I told you that I'm Death incarnate? Not that you'd believe me but I am, well not exactly death but I'm close enough. I'm a mage of sorts, a wizard if you will. I'm an avid practitioner of the Black Arts. Not those cheesy curses but the ones of attack, defense, and the 'I'm so~ going to kill you' moves.

Where I'm from, Atmos, (one of the lands of Panphasala, which I'll get back to you later about...) the people there call me Shinigami and for good reason. Any and all who have crossed my path graced by an ill wind, have never lived much longer after meeting me. I was often called in by the High Council of Dragonier to perform small duties for them. I got the job done easily and quickly; there wasn't a force that was able to stop me.

Unless you were him. Obsidian eyes, raven hair that framed the well-chiseled face, gentle hands, and a moving body. He was so beautiful, my former lover, my god in every sense of the word. 

Chang Wufei, guardian god of Drae, Drae being the race of dragons in human form. True dragons no longer exist, unless you're Wufei. He is the last true being able to transform into a dragon, the only one left from the race. The Drae possess the strength that proves they are descendents of dragons yet are inapt to transform into them anymore. That ability was lost with the ages, such a pity to. Dragons were strong and beautiful creatures, worthy of the admiration of all and none at the same time. None, though, were quite like Wufei; he was special, he was mine. And that's all I really want to say about Wufei right now. I don't feel like breaking my spirits again after they've just been lifted again.

So I bet you're wondering about this land I live in, right? Well let me give you the basic run down. The world as we know it is called Panphasala. It's compromised of five different lands, each with their different attribute. We have Atmos, the land of Endless Skies; Saria, land of Desert Seas; Inferno, land of the Eternal Flame, Merninia; land of Crystal Deep Waters; and finally Silvae, land of Clouded Forests. Right now I'm in Saria. Or at least that's what Quatre has told me. 

Oh yes, Quatre. Blonde, built and beautiful. He's quite nice, especially when he's not wearing a shirt. Needless to say he's a very yummy sight. Yeah, I'm sure you wanted to know that but I feel it's necessary to tell you about it. Quatre is a Sarian, from the city of Shroud, the renowned city of Illusion. Now why is it a City of Illusion? For one simple reason, the city shifts plains. Now by plains I mean different areas. If you see it in one place one day, it will be in another the next day. Shroud is a desert city, an oasis of sorts, and a true mirage. Hence why it is called the City of Illusion. 

Now as for Quatre, he is a healer and a musician. A majority of his time is spent playing music to soothe those who are wounded. He does it all the time. Of course what most don't know about Quatre is the fact that he is a sex addict. Yes, that right's the innocent seeming healer who is adored by all is a little sex addict. Trust me, in my short few weeks here I've found that out. Not that I really mind the single minded youth, but he can tire you out within minutes or leave you hanging and wanting for hours on end. He's a practitioner of the sexual arts, something few would see coming from a healer, but it's an important asset to the lithe blonde. He has the ability to control one's life force during the act of sex, or as Quatre puts it, "the ritual of sex." I swear he's a hentai and everyone else thinks I'm just delusional. Bull shit.

Getting on with my story, let me tell you how I ended up in Shroud. You see I was banished from Atmos, because of my love, my love of an onyx-eyed god, and his love for me. Things of that matter were not allowed and frowned upon. And of course that just made us love each other more. Finally the High Council found us out, seeing as they couldn't banish their own god, they banished me. Sent me falling to the earth like a Fallen one. In truth that's what I am, I guess, a Fallen angel. I miss Wufei... I miss him so much. 

Yet falling into the desert region of Saria has proved to be quite the blessing in disguise. Even though I went through some troubling times, I stumbled upon Quatre. He's proven himself to be quite the angel and for that I love him. He saved my life when I was on the brink of death and gave me back what I had lost ten-fold. Ever since I first met him I've been completely alive. I've not felt this way since I was with Wufei. Perhaps it is a sign that I need to move on from my past and into the future that is with Quatre. If only I could forget Wufei...

~

"Duo," Quatre thumped Duo hard on the head and grinned mischievously at him, "just what are you writing?" 

Duo looked up from his bound book and smiled easily, while rubbing the spot on his head where Quatre had thumped him. "I was just writing down some of my thoughts about all that's happened." He murmured softly and looked up to Quatre, whose eyes were shining brightly.

"Oh... so it's some type of journal. Then I won't pry, unless you want me too." He winked at Duo and smiled once more.

"I'll tell you eventually just not now, okay?" Duo stood up from his seat and stretched, his light sheer shirt pulling up revealing his taut stomach. Quatre nodded to him and pulled at his hand, trying his best to get him to go outside towards the bright daylight and away from the darkness of his manor.

"Fine, but you can't stay inside here forever. You'll have to come out eventually, and besides," he cast a silly grin at Duo, "sunlight is good." He made a slight emphasis on the word good and continued to pull Duo outside.

"This coming from the man who thrives on the night time to make mischief... no, wait, love." 

"No that's not necessarily true... we could always go right now." Quatre winked at Duo again, who paled instantly.

"You are a hentai and they keep telling me I'm delusional." Duo huffed and put his arm around Quatre and pulled him closer, walking outside into the sunlight.

"Well you're not, but I can't help it if the people have such high standards of me." Quatre complied with Duo and wrapped his own arm around him. They were going to go for a stroll through the desert oasis town. It was a beautiful city and within its sheltered boundaries people thrived, not so much unlike the desert and the residents surrounding it.

People watched the two walked together. Hushed words held onto their lips as they walked by, not because they were both men, no, that was a common sight. Those that were meant to be together didn't have to be opposite sexes, they could be the same. No, it was something more than that, something much more.

"Quatre... why are they always staring at us like that? I mean it's not like they haven't seen two guys together before." Duo cast a strange look to Quatre who was merely smiling at him and stifling a small laugh... or was that a cough? 

"They're not used to seeing me with anyone. I'm usually more reserved in whom I choose to live with." Quatre looked up to Duo and smiled even more. 

Duo released a small sigh. That sounded so much like Wufei. He still missed him dearly, now even more than before. He wanted to be with him so desperately but he also wanted to be with Quatre. It was so hard choosing, He loved them so very much and in his short time with Quatre, he never wanted to leave him. Yet, in his mind he still longed for Wufei.

~

"Get up, Duo!" Duo sat immediately up right in his black silk covered bed.

"Aww! What is it Wufei?" Duo brushed a lock of hair from his face and yawned, looking towards Wufei, who had appeared in flowing black shirt and pants. Dragon wings haunted his back as he flew back and forth in front of Duo's bed.

"Maxwell, did you forget we were supposed to go hunting today? I swear if it wasn't for the fact that you're a master of your profession, I would've roasted you and had a morning snack." Wufei huffed and let his wings disappear as he walked towards Duo's bed.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that every time you wake me up. Now will you hand me some pants so I can get dressed and we can get on our way." Duo began to crawl out of his bed while Wufei made his way towards Duo's drawers to grab him a pair of slacks to wear.

"Here you go... DUO!" Wufei instantly began to blush, "Kisama! Why didn't you tell me you didn't wear anything to bed?" Wufei held his nose, trying not to let the blood flow to it. Duo stood up from his bed, in the buff and grinning ear to ear.

"Just hand me the pants, Wu-man and don't try to pull that I'm 'Mr. Never Have Any Sexual Thoughts' act. I know you're enjoying the view so just shut up." Duo winked at Wufei who paled even more.

"That's beside the point, Maxwell." Wufei blushed slightly and averted his eyes when Duo took the pair of slacks from his hands.

"Whatever Wu-man. You know you're enjoying it, you hentai."

"I am not a hentai!" Wufei turned to face Duo as he was trying to get his slacks on.

"If you're not," Duo wriggled his way into his slacks, "then stop staring at my butt like you are."

"I'm not staring!"

"Sure, Wu-man, sure."

Chapter Two 

Duo stifled a yawn and looked over to Wufei, who happened to be crouching behind the exact same bush as him. They were out on their monthly hunting adventure, in which they hunted until they were tired. They almost never caught anything anymore. Most of the creatures had gotten smart enough to know when they came to hunt, well that and how could they miss a dragon storming the area like some mad beast.

"WUFEI! Get your sorry arse back in human form and stop scaring away the prey!" Duo screamed at Wufei who moved back and forth, his large dragon tail swishing across the ground creating minor seismic activity.

"Grooar." Wufei gave a gruff roar in reply to Duo, who immediately shook his head.

"Do not give me that 'injustice' bull. Just turn back to normal." Giving his best glare at Wufei he stood up and dusted himself off. Wufei's large form moved and quivered. Unlike those dragons pictured in books, he was more of the graceful type. A slender form accented by translucent silver wings, tinted black, like the rest of his form. He was more like that of a Drake* than a dragon, and yet still he was one. Wufei's form continued to quiver and shake, shrinking back down to his human form. Which in Duo's own opinion was quite pleasing to the eye, but he was never going to tell Wufei that. Everyone knew he was straight, despite his antics.

So Duo stared for a few seconds and then walked over to Wufei, who finished his transformation, his obsidian eyes glistening and shining brightly. Those were his most attractive features, those eyes of his. The were so black that it was like looking into the abyss of space that surrounded their small world. He could get lost in those beautiful orbs so easily. In fact that was what he was doing right now. 

"Maxwell, will you stop staring at me and pick up the equipment. We're not going to get any hunting done today. So we might as well go home and get some sleep." Wufei started picking up what there was of the equipment near him. Duo nodded his head and did the same with the equipment that was near him. 

"So we go home and get some sleep. Does this mean I get to sleep with you Wufei?" Duo spoke cheekily, a small smile making its self apparent on his face.

"Maxwell! You know that I am not allowed to have relations with mortals. And anyways you're not exactly in my taste range." Wufei huffed and picked up the rest of the hunting equipment and began to walk away.

"Oh come on! How are you going to ever get laid? There's no one left of your kind and the High Council has made you into a holy god of some kind. They've made so many declarations about you that you barely have a life. I still can't believe they made one about you not being able to have relations with mortals. That's a bunch of bull. You even follow the rules they set, just what type of honor does it take to follow shit like that." Duo spoke with increasing speed, indenting on his major points and marking everything he said as if it was a true point. He followed after Wufei, keeping right on his heels.

"Listen Duo, what the High Council ordains I will not displace as utter nonsense. They've kept me alive. When the disease raced through the Drae of my time and killed most of us off, the new generation helped nurse what was left of us. I was the only one who survived the whole ordeal. I can only repay what they've done for me by complying with their wishes." Wufei spoke almost wistfully, as if it wasn't his wish to do as the Council said. 

"Oh. I guess I should think before I speak, but how in the Shinigami's name will you ever get laid? I mean there is no one left of you kind and well you can't get it on with mortals so what are your choices?" Duo continued his onslaught of thoughts and looked to Wufei, curiousity written all over his face.

"Do we have to talk about this subject? What I do to get my jollies..."

"Woh! Did you just say jollies?! Where did you learn that Mr. High and Mighty Guardian of the Drae?" Duo gave Wufei a strange look and smiled, snickering under his breath. Wufei released a heavy sigh and walked faster.

"I've been hanging around you way too long. Using your terms would only happen naturally." Wufei spoke in a matter-of-fact tone and continued on his way. 

"Okay fine, seems true, but what about my question?" Duo was still inquisitive about it, pestering Wufei was the only thing he could do to get the answer out of him.

"I will not answer such a rudimentary question such as that! Now just be quiet and leave me be." Wufei hissed out the last words, throwing a challenging death glare if Duo was not quiet this time around in the round of questions. Duo took it to heart and went silent, not speaking anymore after that. So silence fell upon the two and nothing more was said. It was not the amiable silence that was wanted by the both of them but it would do for now.

Then something struck Duo in the back of the head, sending him sprawling forward onto the ground before him. Wufei was by his side within seconds of him falling. Their hunting equipment scattered around them now.

"You okay Duo?" Wufei pulled Duo upwards off the ground and onto his feet.

"Yeah I think so, something just hit me on the back of the head." Duo spoke softly while rubbing the back of his head and removing himself from Wufei's grasp. He dusted himself off and looked around the area. There was nothing in his sight that he could see, or so it seemed. He may have not seen anything but he could feel something, some presence, ominous and foreboding.

"You do feel that, don't you Maxwell?" Wufei moved quickly and surveyed the area with precision. They weren't alone on this hunt anymore.

"Yeah, I do. There's more than one and they're closing in on us. This won't be pretty." Duo's utterance was all that Wufei got in reply to his comment. Both of them moved back to back. Their aura's beginning to glow brightly about them, no chances were going to be taken. They would fight back against whatever it was that was going to attack them.

That wasn't too long to wait. Several men appeared before them out of the shadows of the forest, malice on their faces. They stepped toward Wufei and Duo some smiling sadistically and others just wearing a stoic mask of indifference. The battle was just beginning as the first spell was cast.

~

"DUO!"

"Who? What?" Duo double blinked his eyes and looked around the area, his eyes training on Quatre.

"Are you okay? You dazed out of there for a moment." Quatre looked at him, a look of slight worry on his face. Perhaps Duo hadn't fully healed from his epic journey and was still in need of rest. Duo shook his head slowly and looked at Quatre, a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah I am fine. Just remembering about some old times in my homeland. You know hunting and falling in love with gods. Stuff like that." Duo whispered in small amazement, he closed his eyes trying to further recall the memory. Quatre nodded in agreement. 

"Well since you seem to be enjoying the memory why don't you share it with me. You'll have a pleasant time remembering it and I'll have a good time listening to it." Quatre offered to Duo, the look of an inquisitive cat on his face. 

"Alright, I'll tell you, so let's continue our walk while I talk." Duo let out a small sigh in wonder and walked on with Quatre.

"Okay." Short and sweet came the reply and Duo began to relate his tale.

"The Guardian god of the Drae and me stood back to back. Some strange adversaries had appeared and encircled us. The first spell was a harsh one sent out quickly and sharply heading towards us. Though I easily blocked it, it was only the first of many."

~

*A Drake is a more graceful form of a Dragon. Though some are more bulky they are quite different. If you play Magic: The Gathering, then you know what I mean. And no! He's not as weak as Drakes are in the game /~


End file.
